


[喻黄]Taste my skin

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	[喻黄]Taste my skin

Taste my skin

 

十几人的尸体滑稽地堆在逼仄巷道里，残肢散落，肠脑横流。  
喻文州毫不心疼自己崭新锃亮的手工皮鞋，他优雅地走了进去，脸上是若有若无的微笑。  
温暖的橘色灯光下，他看见了他。这么鲜活，这么热气腾腾像是刚出笼的什么东西一样的他——喻文州不得不停了停再继续，他的心都要跳出来了。  
黄少天抬起头，脸上飞着一道血。他挑衅地笑了笑。  
“嘿。”声音是尝血后的沙哑。  
喻文州的手抚上他的脸，细细摩挲着。  
黄少天则盯着他，开始讲话。  
只要他讲话，喻文州总是会变成另一个样子。

“来的好慢啊…你的手下都被我杀光了。怎么路上堵车了？还是…你不小心被炸掉了两个车轮然后侧翻到桥下去了？”  
他顿了顿，满意地捕捉到喻文州眼底闪过的一丝锐利。  
“我好兴奋啊，文州。”

然后他主动抬起头咬住了喻文州的唇。两人抵在血迹斑驳的墙上开始今夜第一次亲吻。两个小时前他们在彼此的必经之路上放炸弹搞埋伏，杀手派了一批又一批，而现在，他们要亲吻，要把对方吞吃入腹。

喻文州眼角都有些红，看起来格外狰狞。他不断拽住黄少天的头发逼迫他打开牙关，像是无数次被他操得合不拢的双腿一样——黄少天狡猾地制约着他，像是操纵一个游戏，不让敌手轻易得逞。

唇舌发出淫糜的水渍声，缓慢而响亮。黄少天带着他往里退，两人几乎跌坐在一堆尸体上。  
“在这里，怎么样？”好不容易分了唇，他舌尖挑着拉出的银丝，眼里满满的勾人魅惑。  
喻文州收放自如，感觉到四肢涌动的燥热的情欲激流，下身硬得发痛，他还是礼貌地观看“表演”——黄少天随意地拿起一根断臂，似乎想把它塞进自己的裆部。  
喻文州略微笑出了声来。  
“玩够了吗，少天？”

“文州你太古板了。”黄少天顿时没有兴致地把死人扔到一边儿，“每次都不愿意跟我在这里做。”

“我愿意啊，少天。不过警察要来了。”  
黄少天扁扁嘴，韩文清可不好惹。  
喻文州优雅地让了让身，示意黄少天坐到他车上去。

两人在飞驰的车上脱了个精光，司机已经习以为常，十分面瘫地开着车。  
血腥场面带来的性欲难以消退，黄少天要求他不进行扩张润滑直接进来，喻文州则更愿意让黄少天先帮自己口。  
颜射确实是他非常喜欢的。黄少天浅栗色的头发和不算妩媚的容貌都性感的恰到好处，想像一下他被射了一脸后茫然又厌恶的表情，喻文州觉得自己又涨大一圈。  
按照约定两人都没有武器，不能靠打架决胜负，最后只好猜拳。

最后是黄少天一口咬在他肩膀上，“心脏！我都快憋死了。”  
“愿赌服输啊少天。”喻文州笑眯眯地拎了人后颈。黄少天乖乖地趴了下去，毫不费力地将身体弯成一个刁钻的弧度。  
这也是他的性感之处：柔韧性极佳，可驾驭各种姿势和体位。  
喻文州按住他浅色的脑袋，享受他热切细致的口腔包裹。柔软的舌头绕着器官，抚摸他凸起的每一根血管。黄少天卖力地吮吸和吞咽，腰微微扭动着，翘起的白臀在深色的车子内饰下显得格外淫糜。喻文州发出舒服的鼻音，用力抓着他的头发，向他喉咙深处顶去。  
他的口活没有女人的细致，甚至有些简单粗暴，却总是能给喻文州带来强烈的感觉。黄少天擦去嘴角残余的精液，伸出舌头舔了舔喻文州的手掌心。

“现在，”他微微喘气，“可以干我了吧？”  
喻文州俯视他，眼神变得深邃而冰冷。那是猎人掌握猎物的眼神，黄少天被粗暴地翻了个身，他自觉的掰开臀瓣露出小穴。  
喻文州是新城黑道里年轻的一派，为人处事周到圆滑，在床上却不尽然。他们都偏爱不带怜惜和温情的性事。  
喻文州清瘦的手指碾压着他的皮肤。腰腹和乳尖，喉结与股沟。黄少天的身体遍布伤痕，有不少正是自己留下的。没做润滑的后穴紧致干涩，连指尖都难以探入。  
用力插入手指，喻文州随意做着扩张，器官抵着入口，灼热和硬度令人难以自持。他忽然想起了什么，不知从哪个旮旯里摸出个口球，给黄少天带上。  
“你太吵了。”他冷淡地解释。  
黄少天被皮带勒住脸，翻了个白眼，心说老子刚刚明明没讲话…不过他知道这是喻文州的施虐欲，其实自己也蛮喜欢。  
也喜欢他时刻冷静，在扩张不足时仍狠狠撞进自己的身体。  
无法呻吟，撕裂的痛楚化成生理泪水流淌出来，衬出他一脸迷乱的楚楚可怜。  
喻文州的性器被咬住，双方都感到极痛。身下人紧绷着，不自觉地抗拒他的侵入。  
“放松点，少天。”他只好俯下身舔吻他的耳廓，“我进不去。”  
黄少天的背抖了抖，很快温顺地卸力。他该像待宰的羔羊，喻文州是那把刀。他不怕死不怕痛，却怕不能被填满。  
喻文州缓慢地一推到底，柔嫩的肠壁包裹着他的形状，肠液缓缓渗出。  
他稍做停留便开始动作。肉体记忆多么鲜活，在这具年轻的健康的身体里，他如鱼得水。痛感还在肆虐，每一下都深刻到麻木，黄少天撅着身子，急迫热切快要涌出胸口。他发出呜呜的声音。  
快一点，进来。如果能开口，他会用舌尖辗转每一个角度和音色表达自己的诉求。喻文州冷冰冰的脸上终于有了一点笑。该死，他喜欢看他在自己手里挣扎的样子。  
掐着他的腰，喻文州用力顶进去，毫不客气地碾压着身体里那一点。快感迅速涌来，一下下唤起记忆中的不知餍足。黄少天大开着腿，迎合着向后顶。两团肉体撞在一起，像动物一样疯狂地抽插扭动起来。高频的啪啪声不绝于耳。  
情欲是饮鸩，越索求便越饥渴。黄少天的臀瓣带着红色指痕，穴口翻出软软的肠肉，收缩，再被紫黑的器官破开。黏腻的腥膻气在狭小空间里升腾，汗水流下来，最黏在两个人的结合处。  
黄少天的腰臀密集抖动着，跪着的双腿快要承受不住。喻文州的横冲直撞越来越深，仿佛要捅穿小腹，让他忍不住想逃。喻文州很快按住了他，像是用钉子把他钉住，然后继续肆意操弄。  
黄少天一半身子趴在车座上拼命喘气，一边腾出手来抚慰自己的前端。由于口球的存在，唾液无法及时吞咽，早就顺着嘴角流淌下来。还没撸动几下，就被喻文州抓住了手腕。  
“别动。难道我操不射你了？”  
=  
车子缓缓停下时两人还在高潮的余韵中没有缓过来。喻文州一丝不苟地穿好衣服，扭头笑着问黄少天：“要我帮你吗，少天？”  
黄少天眸子有些失焦，他已经取下了口球，嗓子却哑得厉害，“不——咳。”  
喻文州不再说什么，拉开车门走向自己的房子。黄少天的力气还没恢复，索性什么也没穿，直接从车上下来。他步子有些飘，望着邸里通向卧室的旋梯皱起了眉。  
喻文州故意不去看他全身沾着精液、踉踉跄跄的样子，知道他在逞强，也知道他自尊太强。  
好不容易捱到了卧室。黄少天重重落在宽大舒适的床上，大大咧咧地敞开腿，露出备受蹂躏的臀瓣和小穴。  
“好疼啊…文州。”他用低哑的成年男人音色撒着娇。  
喻文州正站在窗子边给自己倒酒，闻言轻笑出声，“我还以为你不满意。”  
手中的葡萄酒泛着深邃的血色，他走过来，就着端杯子的姿势俯下身，亲吻黄少天的唇瓣。  
黄少天还想说什么，被这温软给搅乱。他熟练地舔弄他的唇，舌尖相缠，齿列相较，做长情的游戏。喻文州手中的酒泼出一点，便被他引着手指抚上胸膛。血色酒液涂抹在乳珠上，像石榴子那样晶莹欲滴。  
两人温情脉脉地亲了一会儿，喻文州抽身去翻床头柜里的润滑剂和套子，被黄少天轻轻拽住了领带。  
“再亲一下…”他抬起的眼睛里有少见的赧然，“或许明天就见不到你了。”  
没有开灯，喻文州在夜色下专注地看着他，良久才伸手抚上他的脸。“没关系的少天，今夜还很长。”  
他们都明白彼此的意思。或许明早第一缕阳光出现的时候，黄少天会把匕首送入喻文州的胸膛，而喻文州会对黄少天倾泻数千公斤的子弹。  
这是他们的约定，杀死对方，用尽千方百计。  
“我是这样爱你。”黄少天喃喃道。他伸手解开喻文州的衬衣，把脸埋进他温热的胸膛。  
“我知道，”喻文州抱着他，“我也爱你。所以我们才有约定，不是吗？”  
黄少天摇头，“我会做到的。我一定会杀了你的。”  
“我也是…”喻文州笑起来像个孩子。“让我们继续吧，我已经开始想念你的身体了。”  
=  
记不清是第几次同时高潮。喻文州咬着黄少天后颈的牙关慢慢松开，不出所料留下一个深切的牙印。黄少天躺在一堆安全套里气喘吁吁地翻过身，扬起脖子用眼神索吻。  
要吻一千次一万次，才能把这冰冻的心化开，再补上血肉模糊的一刀。明日的死亡并不可怕，他们活在比死亡更深的寒冷中，唯有做爱才能彼此取暖。

【END】


End file.
